poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Night At The Digital World
A the Digital World A mysterious Digimon is watching the Sky ?????: This world is not enough for me. Years later A black coated person is carried 2 Digimon and put them to the sand and looking at them ????: You two should rest here for now. At the Station of Awakening ????: Where am I? Kotemon: Who's there? Bearmon: Who are you? And then they are Floating and they landed on 2 platform and the other side is looking damage ????: I'm a brand new heart. Kotemon: But this is just- Bearmon: What are you doing in our heart? ????: The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance... and followed it here. Kotemon: Yeah. That was my light. Our heart looks damage. And now the little I have left is slipping away. ????: Then you should join the heart with mine. Bearmon: What? Then the Other side is repairing from the light ?????: Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day... you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did. Kotemon: Yeah. Thanks. ????: It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is... Both: Open the Door. Then they're Station of Awakening create of them After the Dream He gonna walk away, then Kotemon and Bearmon rise their hands and Summon a Shield and a Rod ???: (Gasp) A Shield and a Rod? Then the Shield and Rod has been beam up to the sky and it shine. Years later Kotemon is sleeping in his room and he wake up Kotemon: Hmm... I wonder what that dream is? Then he saw a Meteor Shower Kotemon: Whoa! A meteor shower! He went off and look at the Sky Kotemon: Wow! There are so many stars. I wonder what they are? He look at the stars for your Kotemon: Maybe, I should get some rest. (Yawn) He's gonna sleep and then Kazemon appeared Kotemon: Ah! Kazemon: (Laugh) Kotemon: Very funny, Kazemon. Kazemon: Kotemon, you lazy head. But still... you shouldn't just have a blanket for your sleep. Kotemon: I know, Kazemon. After the Digital World is save by the Digidestined and now you and your friends have been reborn. But still, I still dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before... looking at the stars... Kazemon rub his head Kazemon: You're always dream about that? Kotemon: I know... I am. Even though Kumamon and Bearmon have that dream like mine. They are looking at the stars together Kotemon: Have you ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from? Kazemon: Well... you know, they say- Then 7 Digimon appeared behind Loweemon: That every star up there is another world. Agunimon: Like the one at the Three Moons. Kazemon: Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Beetlemon, Socerymon. Kotemon: Kumamon, Bearmon. Lobomon: It looks like there are many other worlds like ours. Socerymon: Of course, hard to believe there are so many World's out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns Kotemon: Hmm, I don't think I quite get it. Kumamon: Like, they're just like us, Kotemon. Kotemon: How come? Lobomon: You'll find out someday, I'm positive. Kotemon: Oh really? You all been with the Digidestined to save the Digital World from Lucemon. Beetlemon: I know. Not like for you, Bearmon and Kumamon. Kumamon: Beetlemon! You know I'm the Legendary Warrior of Ice! Beetlemon: I know. And even though, you will never know. Because you and your Best Friends are too little. Bearmon: Stop treating us like kids! Lobomon: Not yet. Kotemon: We want to know! Kazemon: (Giggle) Agunimon: Alright, what are you laughing. Kazemon: I'm sorry, because... you guys are making a weirdest brother's. Kotemon: Hey. Kumamon: That's not funny. But I like it. They all laugh Socerymon: Oh, right. Kazemon, Beetlemon, Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon are gonna have an exam tomorrow. Me and Kazemon make some good luck charms. They show them a Wayfinder, and they gave it to Kotemon, Bearmon, Kumamon, Agunimon, Beetlemon, Lobomon and Loweemon? Bearmon: One for us? Kazemon: Yes. One for each of us. Somewhere out there, there's a tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Socerymon: And for that, I think you're supposed to make them with crystals. (Chuckled) but I did my best with what I had with Kazemon. Kumamon:: Okay, sometimes you're such a girl, Kazemon. Kazemon: What? What do you mean, "sometimes"? Kotemon: So this isn't a real good luck charm? Socerymon: Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did my work a little magic on it. Bearmon: You sure? Like what? Kazemon: An Unbreakable Connection. Hours later Lobomon: Everyone, let's go back. Kotemon: Alright, coming. He went to the Others, And Kazemon is looking at the star Kazemon; Together... always. She went to the Others All: That would be the last night we ever spent, beneath the same stars. Meanwhile Fuyunyan is Floating on a huge book from the water and then whirlpool is sucking him in and then he's back in Yen Sid's Tower Fuyunyan: Well, Yen Sid. I... need more training for that. Yen Sid: Fuyunyan... I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire. Fuyunyan: Why? They look at 9 Star's